


Her Pretty Boy's Big, Pink Friend

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Jace, Domme Maia, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pegging, Spanking, Sub Jace, Top Maia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: After their shared night behind the bar, Jace keeps coming back for more, because Maia gives him something that he never had before.
Relationships: Maia Roberts/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 44





	Her Pretty Boy's Big, Pink Friend

Jaia || Shadowhunters || Jaia || Her Pretty Boy's Big, Pink Friend || Jaia || Shadowhunters || Jaia

Title: Her Pretty Boy's Big, Pink Friend – (The One That Makes Him Scream)

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/f, BDSM, pegging, bondage, explicit intercourse, anal, spanking

Main Pairing: Maia/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan 'Jace' Herondale, Maia Roberts, Simon Lewis

Summary: After their shared night behind the bar, Jace keeps coming back for more, because Maia gives him something that he never had before.

**Her Pretty Boy's Big, Pink Friend**

_(The One That Makes Him Scream)_

The first time had happened behind the Hunter's Moon. It was quick and dirty, aggressive and hungry. Passion and anger mixed together, nothing gentle or loving about it. It had been right after the serial killer – Jace's ex who went around killing Shadowhunters and framing Downworlders, leading to Jace's grandmother ordering for every Downworlder to be chipped. And Maia was _angry_ , she was filled with blind rage. She knew Jace was angry too, angry about what his grandmother had ordered him to do, angry that he was so desperate for affection and validation that he followed orders like the good, little soldier he was, angry that his ex was a serial killer, probably still angry about the identity crisis, about not knowing who he was for so long. They both had their issues, their angers, and they let them collide, behind the Hunter's Moon. They kissed, fiercely and hard, and then Maia flipped them over and pinned Jace against the wall. Just like that, she established her dominance and Jace, cocky and delighted grin on his lips, found his submission. She took charge that night, because she loved taking charge and she loved how eager Jace was to follow.

The second time was only a few days later, Jace coming to her, seeking her out. Because Luke had nearly killed Valentine, had gone behind their backs, and Jace understood. He understood, but he also didn't, because _Valentine had hurt Jace too, so much_ and Luke wanted to take justice away from Jace to satisfy his own grudge. So Jace sought out what had helped last time. This time, they made it all the way to Maia's apartment, but not to her bed. They ended up on the couch and afterward, in the afterglow, Jace had blurted all of that out.

The third time, they actually made it into Maia's bed, to everyone's surprise. It was the day Valentine had escaped and Jace had been devastated and on edge and he went to drink at the Hunter's Moon, until Maia cut him off and took him home with her.

The fourth time was the first time that Maia needed it more than Jace. Well, Jace always needed it, especially nowadays because he was going through the journals of his father that detailed his childhood abuse and that was _a lot_ to work with. But _Maia_ – Maia had just found a guy, Bat Velasquez, on the streets, a newly turned wolf, a wolf Russell had turned without consent and she was _so angry_. She was angry at Russell, at herself for not noticing what was going on in her own pack, _at Luke_ , because he _should be_ the Alpha, he _should_ watch over them, he shouldn't allow this kind of thing to happen, Russell shouldn't feel like his Alpha let him down to lead to this point, she was also angry at Valentine Morgenstern, because _she knew_ , she knew how much this man had messed Luke up, she knew why Luke was so distracted right now, she knew why his focus wasn't with the pack. She was also angry at Valentine Morgenstern for what he had done to Jace. So she scooped up that broken blonde and tried to put him together again. In her bed, taking him apart – apart in the good way, the best way, the way that made him moan and gasp and melt – but keeping him tethered to this plane of existence with her body. And with cuffs. The second time on the bed was the first time she brought out the cuffs and his pretty, blue eyes _sparkled_ in anticipation.

They got more extreme the fifth time. This time, Jace didn't share with Maia what had him on edge, but he _needed it_ , needed everything she wanted to offer him, pleading, _begging_ – and oh, oh, that blonde looked very good on his knees, begging her. Her new favorite thing, for sure.

It was only weeks later that Maia learned that had brought that one on. Because that had been the day _Jace had died_. Valentine had killed him and Clary had brought him back and Jace had died.

Over the following weeks, the weeks of the possession, Jace kept seeking her out, asking for more. It became his sanctuary, in all of his confusion, in the mess inside his head, he found sanctuary in Maia's arms, in Maia's bed. And he started to become more than just a hook-up to her.

Maia only learned that Jace had died after Clary died. Clary died the day Jace was freed from the possession. It was a mess, the whole thing, the whole day. It was the day Simon's parents learned about him being a vampire, the day Simon banished Lilith. Clary died. And Jace broke.

He came to Maia with empty eyes, filled with tears. She didn't understand when she opened the door, she only understood that he needed her, so she led him to the bedroom and she asked him what he _needed_ and then she gave him what he needed, she took him apart and out of his own head. Only after, when they laid arm in arm, did Jace tell her _everything_ – the possession, Lilith, Simon banishing her but the building blowing up, Clary dying. Clary dying. He cried in her arms and she held him as he cried, she held him close, kissing him gently, not speaking, just holding.

That day changed things. Because Clary died. And Jace was no longer possessed. _But Clary died_.

/break\

"You boys are a lot of trouble", whispered Maia gently.

Why was it that all the men in her life circled around Clary Fray? Luke, the man who was like a father to Maia, he _was_ Clary's father, by anything but blood. And losing her had broken him. Jace, he had just lost his sister. Simon, he had just lost the love of his life. And Maia, she barely interacted with the girl, she was sad, but mostly on behalf of the people she loved, not out of personal loss. She was the left to pick up the pieces after Clary's death. She tried to be everything, everything they needed, tried to support them, made sure they ate and slept. She had help, at least she had help. The Lewises and the Lightwoods. The Lightwoods for Jace, the Lewises for Simon and Luke. Elaine helped Luke, she knew loss – not the loss of a child, but loss anyway, and she had more life-experience to help than Maia, seeing Luke like this just made her feel like a helpless child even though she was a young adult woman. Rebecca helped Simon, or helped Maia help Simon, because they didn't know what they were doing either. Maia befriended both Rebecca and Isabelle in her task of helping her troublesome boys getting through this. It was easier when she got to keep said troublesome boys both close, so more evenings than not did she find herself in her apartment, on her couch, watching movies or playing video games with Simon and Jace. The two of them, Jace and Simon, had actually become friends over this, over losing Clary, over being taken care of by Maia, being here, spending time together trying to get through their grief.

"Why? What did we do this time?", asked Simon, looking up at her.

Him and Jace were sitting on the floor, engaged in a Mario Kart race, while Maia had warmed up the take-out. Because her best friend was grieving the love of his life and her one-night-stand turned sub turned somewhat boyfriend was grieving his sister. And at what point had he become _that_? To her? How had it taken these turns...? She couldn't tell, but over the past months of seeing him, they had gradually become more. Over the past weeks of Jace truly opening up, of Jace grieving and leaning onto her, _letting her in_ , somehow, he had become more.

"Just being your troublesome selves", sighed Maia pointedly. "Eat your food now."

She sat down on the couch, between them, handing down containers to them both. Jace leaned his head against her knee, leaning into her like he did during a session. Smiling to herself, she ran her fingers through his hair. Today was a good day, they laughed. They hadn't cried yet. Some days were good, others were just filled with tears and screaming and hating the world.

"Thank you, Maia", chimed Jace, nosing her calf.

"...Just eat, pretty boy", grunted Maia, gently running her fingers through his hair.

"You two are disgusting", declared Simon. "And Iz agrees with me, you know. All couple-y but pretending to be these tough big badasses. You're _super_ soft for each other."

"We have _sex_. Hot, kinky, _dirty_ , slutty sex, we're not soft", argued Jace with a glare.

"You are literally nuzzling her leg while she is petting your hair", snorted Simon. "You fell asleep during _Captain America_ with your head in her lap. You're totally soft for each other."

Jace huffed, but made no attempts to move away from his cuddled-up position.

/break\

They found her. Clary was alive. Not dead. Alive, being held captive by Jonathan and suddenly, everyone was on edge, ready to find them, to save her. Things got more complicated from there, amazing enough – how could things _possibly_ keep getting more complicated? Wasn't her life complicated enough already? But no, Clary was magically tethered to Jonathan and then, they just _went and abducted Maia's pretty boy_. Simon had a minor religious identity crisis when he tracked down Cain, Maia had to deal with Jordan Kyle being back in her life, Maia killed Heidi for _everything_ she put Maia's pack and Simon through, and Maia _barely_ got to celebrate it before Jonathan and Clary abducted Jace and Maia marched into the Institute and gave Alec a piece of her mind, because if he didn't watch out for his parabatai, if anything happened during this stupid 'undercover mission', then she _was_ going to tear Alec a new one and _oh_ , her pretty boy was in a _world_ of trouble for agreeing to this in the first place.

More happened, because more _always_ seemed to happen. Jordan died. And despite all of the baggage, she had once loved him and now he was dead. Jordan died and they left for Edom because Magnus got trapped in Edom. Jordan died and Maia became _the_ Alpha. And Maia went to Edom.

"You don't _have_ to do this", grunted Jace with a frown, looking at her.

"Shut up, pretty boy", huffed Maia. "You think I'll let you tie yourself to any other Downworlder than me, mh? You're _my_ pretty boy, don't forget it."

She smirked at him, linking their fingers. They accepted the binding rune and went to Edom together. It was the strangest experience. Not just sharing the runes and her own wolf-nature. The feeling of sharing this bond with Jace. And seeing Jace's excitement about his heightened wolf-senses, having him flash his eyes at her with a grin before they went to Edom to save Magnus' ass (Maia knew she was going to hold that against him for a while).

But that was it. Jordan was dead. Valentine was dead. Heidi was dead. Jonathan was dead. Clary _was not_ dead. Magnus was back with them. Maia was the Alpha now. It was _over_.

/break\

They hadn't had sex since Clary had returned from the dead. They had _a lot_ of sex during the time they thought Clary was dead, but the phase after they realized she wasn't dead had just been _too busy_ , they were _so busy_. Now, they won't be. Peace had come.

"So, pretty boy", whispered Maia, her voice dark as she wrapped her fingers around his throat.

"Yes, Alpha?", asked Jace quickly, curiously, wetting his lips.

"I believe you are still owed a punishment for that stunt you pulled, going _undercover_."

"...Y... Yes, Alpha", gasped Jace out, breath quickening.

"Mh, good boy. C'mere, your Alpha will take care of you", ordered Maia. "A spanking?"

"Ye—es", gasped Jace out, quickly crawling over onto Maia's lap.

He knelt there, ass up high, eagerly anticipating. He _loved_ his spankings; Maia knew that. Smirking wickedly, she rubbed his ass. Nice, firm ass. She _loved_ that ass and she did indeed love turning it all red. Lifting her hand, she let it come down hard, making Jace gasp out. Second spank. Third. Slowly, that nice, pale ass turned pink, darker. Licking her lips, she spread her hands and hit him _hard_. Jace whimpered. That was good. Spankings, when hard enough, usually made Jace cry. The first time, she had been concerned, but by now she knew he _needed that_. He wasn't good at dealing with his emotions, he needed the push. Getting spanked was the push and the _cover up_ that he needed. Pretending he was crying about the pain in his ass, but really just crying it out, things that had been bottled up. That was the space spankings put him in, the space he wanted to be in when he got spanked. So Maia spanked him, spanked him hard. Such a pretty, red ass.

"Sh, you're doing very good, baby boy", praised Maia when the blonde started sobbing.

He was clawing at the sheets, crying into the pillow as his ass was turned dark-red. After twenty-five, she stopped. She went back to gently rubbing his ass, while he cried it out.

"Good boy, very good. Aren't you good for your Alpha?", whispered Maia softly.

Slowly, Jace calmed down and stopped crying. His breathing slowed down while she rubbed his sore ass and whispered praise to him. Good boy. Smiling to herself, she reached for the wash-cloth she had prepared next to the bed and gently wiped Jace's face off the tears. Leaning down, she kissed him softly as a reward for being so good.

"You know what I want to do to you today, pretty boy?", asked Maia lowly.

"No, Alpha? But I'm sure whatever it is, I'll love it", replied Jace quickly.

His pupils were blown as he licked his lips and stared at her in hunger. Smirking amused, she turned toward her closet. She was wearing the dark-red corset with the black lace roses and the matching panties. Now, the next accessory was going to clash with the colors, but that was _entirely_ on her. She could have bought it in a different color, a color she liked more. But she had wanted to tease her pretty boy, so she had bought it in bright, neon-pink. She strapped it on and turned around.

"O—Oh", gasped Jace out, eyes widening eagerly.

When had she bought it? When she had found Bat, had been angry about all the useless men in her pack, when she wanted to truly dominate him. She had bought it on a whim. Hadn't expected the sparkle in his eyes. Tonight was one of those nights, tonight, she brought out his big, pink friend.

"You think you _deserve_ him?", asked Maia curiously, wrapping her fingers around it.

She slowly pulled back, stroking it, holding it into his direction. He was practically salivating. Such a little _slut_ , good god she loved him. Her eager pretty boy. She approached him as he nodded wildly.

"Yes, Alpha, I deserve it, I promise I deserve it. I've been good, since the... the undercover mission. I am _very_ sorry about this, Alpha. I've been better, right?", pleaded Jace.

"Mhmh. Tell me why you deserve it?", asked Maia, grasping his chin again.

She tilted his head back, made him look up at her with these big, needy eyes. So gorgeous.

"B... Because I'm yours?", offered Jace unsure, eyes wandering between her face and her huge strap-on. "I'm yours. You wanna fuck me. I'm yours, so fuck me, please."

"You're mine", hummed Maia, nodding thoughtfully. "You're the Alpha's bitch, aren't you?"

Jace moaned, deeply, desperately. He liked a bit of name-calling, she noticed early on, but only if it was because he was _hers_. Perhaps it was also just a tiny bit of roleplay, considering she was a werewolf. He was her needy little bitch. And he _loved_ it. Jace liked his lips, trying to lean in, closer toward the strap-on, but Maia's hand slipped to hold him by the throat, hold him off.

"Yes. Yes, I'm the Alpha's bitch. I'm your bitch. Please. You wanna fuck me. I _know_ you do-"

"Do _not_ ", interrupted Maia, voice dark. "Get cocky with me, pretty boy."

"I'm sorry", gasped Jace out. " _Please_... I want you to fuck me, _please_."

"Good boy. If you get it nice and wet, I'll consider", hummed Maia.

He licked his lips hungrily before he lunged forward, as soon as she let go of his throat. Wrapping his lips around the bright-pink strap-on, he swallowed as much of it as he could, sucking it with vigor to get it coated in his saliva. Maia loved that view, looking down at him, watching how the thick strap-on disappeared inside Jace's mouth, down his throat. Her fingers wrapped into his hair, tugging harshly, pulling him closer, making him moan around the strap-on.

"Good boy", whispered Maia. "Such a good boy for me, mh. Okay. Okay, that's enough. I want you on that bed, spread your legs for me so you can take it like the needy bitch you are, mh?"

"Yes, Alpha", replied Jace as soon as he pulled off the now saliva-glistering toy.

He quickly laid down in front of Maia, reaching up with his hands. Because he knew the drill. She smiled proudly at him, kissing him briefly on the forehead as she took the handcuffs to tie him to the bed. It made Jace feel secure, held in place. Being safe here, being hers. She ran her hands down Jace's arms, resting them on his pecks as she leaned down to kiss him deeply. Her hands wandered down more, over his torso and six-pack, decidedly ignoring his hard, weeping cock, instead grabbing his thighs and parting them. Jace eagerly spread them more, inviting her in. An invitation she gladly took, after reaching for the lube with one hand. Coating it up, she ran her lubed-up fingers along the rim of his eagerly quivering hole. Just teasing, only tracing it, not entering.

"Ple—ease, Alpha", groaned Jace desperately, bucking up and tugging on his bounds.

"Ah, ah, good boys can stay put", chided Maia seriously. "Good boys let their domme play with them. And you _are_ my good boy, aren't you?"

He nodded eagerly, pouting cutely at her, knowing she was weak to that pout. Smiling amused, she eased in, pushing into him with two fingers, in a way that'd burn a bit, just the way he _liked_ it. He whimpered as she started scissoring him, opening him up for her. Her lips kissed along his chest, leaving hickeys all over him as she prepped him. The sounds became more desperate and only then, only when he looked ready to _break_ over how much he needed her, only then did she pull out. She grasped his thighs, parting them more, lifting them up and finding her way into him. Before him, she'd never imagined doing this, but something about that mouthy blonde just really made her want to spread his legs and _fuck him_. They'd started out with a vibrator, at first just used between the two of them for outer usage, just enjoying the vibrations, at one point, she started using it. Then she started using it on him. And oh, he was _really_ into it. So she had made a leap and bought this and the both of them thoroughly enjoyed it. He moaned, again tugging on his tied wrists as she fucked him hard, hitting his prostate over and over again – he made that very special, very needy little sound every time she hit it. After a few minutes of just fucking him, she started wrapping her fingers around his dick, jerking him off in pace to her thrusts, raveling in the way he looked at her, completely gone, taken out of his head and simply enjoying the pleasure.

"Come for me, pretty boy", instructed Maia, voice dark.

She whispered into his ear before catching his earlobe, pulling a little. He came nearly the same second she told him to, just being told so by her was enough to make him come all over his pretty chest. She let him ride out his orgasm with the strap-on pounding his prostate. Only after he started to go slack did she pull out. She cleaned it up and tossed it before cleaning him up, untying him and laying down next to him. Smiling, she kissed his cheek as he snuggled up to her.

"Thank you", whispered Jace, breathing deeply and calmly. "I really needed that."

"I know, pretty boy. I know what you need. I know when you need your... big, pink friend."

He huffed out a laugh, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close as he fell asleep.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am very much blaming [the Shadowhunters Discord](https://discord.gg/6h7vzwZ) for making me want to write this xD"


End file.
